


Fire Emblem Awakening: Nightmares

by thetrishtalgem



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrishtalgem/pseuds/thetrishtalgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past few nights have plagued you with horrible nightmares. You hope that, one night, a certain someone will be able to help you calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AWAKENING AHEAD.
> 
> This is going to have multiple endings and I'll add tags as I go along. As of right now, Chrom's ending is the only completed one. I'm working on Lon'qu and Inigo and plan to add all of them eventually.

_You stood alone, darkness enveloping everything around you. You couldn't see in any direction. You pulled your cloak tighter to your chest, shivering as you suddenly felt cold. Then, a low growl caused you to spin around, frantically looking for the source of the noise._

_"Wh-who's there?" You called out, the fear more evident in your voice than you'd hoped._

_"You should know," a familiar yet gruff voice spoke from behind you._

_You turned and saw a figure standing off in the distance. They couldn't have been any bigger than you. Their face was covered by a hood. Surrounding them seemed to be an overwhelming aura of dark magic._

_"Who are you?" You asked. "Where did you come from?"_

_"Can you handle the truth if I tell you? The power?" The figure spoke, a deeper and more ominous voice echoing it._

_"What power?"_

_"The power...of a God," the figure spoke. Another, much larger figure began to materialize behind them. You felt your blood run cold as six, blood red eyes stared back at you and the low growl from before grew to a deafening roar._

_"What are you!?" You shouted._

_"The Fell Dragon, Grima," the figure laughed. "But perhaps you'd know me better by another name."_

_By now, the creature standing behind the figure became completely visible. It was a dragon with ash-grey, rough scales covering its snake-like body. It had two horns that jutted out to the sides before eventually turning back in, almost at a point. It opened its mouth, revealing two sets of sharp, pointy teeth. You easily recognized the figure as Grima, The Fell Dragon. The figure then raised their hands, and removed their hood._

_You found yourself staring face to face with yourself._

_"Wha...what madness is this?" You yelled to the figure. They began to laugh._

_"No madness. Just truth," they spoke, their voice calm and even._

_"You..." you trailed off, anger surging through you. "You can't be me! You destroy the world, and I-,"_

_"Haven't had a taste of real power," they finished, holding her hand out beckoningly. "Come. Allow me to enlighten you."_

_"Never!" You shouted._

_Your vision became rimmed in red as you rushed towards the other you. You could feel the electricity course up your arm as you drew it back, preparing to strike. Finally you reached them, bringing your palm to their abdomen and refusing to look them in their face. Almost instantly the dragon vanished into thin air, releasing one last roar in protest. The red slowly began to fade from your vision and your breathing began to even out again. And the closer back you drew to normalcy, the more evident it became to you that the body you held was too big and muscular to be a carbon copy of yourself. And when you pulled away to see who you were holding, you felt your heart shatter in hundreds of pieces._

_Chrom._

_He looked much paler than you remembered. His blue eyes brimmed with a mix of sorrow, pain, and...forgiveness. A weak smile stretched across his face as he stumbled back. Your blood ran cold as you saw the electricity pulsing through his core and felt the residual sparks still jump from finger to finger on your hand._

_"Chrom, I..." you whispered,voice small and meek, "I didn't mean...I-I didn't want to-,"_

_"It's alright," he smiled at you as his legs began to shake. "I know this wasn't your doing."_

_"Still, I should've stopped myself!" You scolded yourself._

_"Don't cry."_

_You swore your heart stopped at that very instant. Echoing Chrom's voice was a softer, gentler voice. And despite the fact you hadn't heard her speak much, you knew instantly who it was._

_Emmeryn._

_And before you could say anything about it, Chrom was gone. Standing instead in his place was his younger sister, Lissa. Her face was tear stained._

_"Why?" She asked. "Why did you kill him?"_

_"Why?" Another voice asked, and you swiveled around to see Sumia. "Why did you kill him?"_

_"Why?" A chorus of voice joined, and you saw more of your allies stand together, encircling you. "Why did you kill him?"_

_"I didn't mean to!" You protested._

_"Why?" They all began in a whisper. Slowly their voices became louder and louder until their cries were deafening. You covered your ears to block them out, but to no avail._

_"We should've never trusted you," Frederick's voice cut through the crowd._

_"I knew you were nothing but a heathen," Maribelle spat._

_"It is because of you that the future is lost!" Lucina cried._

_More and more insults came from the cacophony of voices. Again your breathing became uneven and ragged._

_"S-stop," you begged, tears rolling down your face. "P-please, stop!"_

_The voice again grew louder in attempt to drown you out. You felt the rage boiling through your veins._

_"Stop!" You shouted, the growl returning and echoing yours. "STOP!"_

_The darkness around you shot out, blasting all the people you knew away from you. The red rimmed your vision again as you breathed heavily, the dragon’s voice echoing yours. Your entire body trembled._

_“Don’t you see? You cannot escape fate…you cannot escape me...”_

...

"GAH!" You shouted, jolting awake. You were sweating and felt your heart racing.

You looked around for a moment before you realized what had happened. You'd been dreaming. Your chest rose and fell rapidly as you tried to slow your racing heart. Your hands shook as you moved them to wipe the sweat from your brow. As you drew them away, your gaze fell to the purple symbol of the Grimleal on your left hand. The more you stared at it, the angrier you became. You could've sworn that, for a moment, you heard the faint sound of a dragon growling.

"I suppose sleep isn't a viable option anymore," you grumbled as you pulled on your jacket and flicked up the hood. You opened the flap of your tent and stepped out into the night. The cool, damp, night air sent a chill up your spine.

Crickets chirped to fill the night’s silence. Your feet plodded softly against the still damp ground. The air was heavy, almost as though it were about to rain at any given moment. You glanced up to the sky to see clouds blocking the night stars. The moon’s rays just barely penetrated through the clouds and beamed to the earth below. A small smile stretched across your face as you forgot about your worries for a moment. A stroll through the camp this late at night was surely what you needed to get things off your mind.

Truth be told, you were hoping that you would run into a certain someone on your stroll...


	2. Chrom/Reader - Nightmares (End)

You wandered around camp for a few moments, glancing at your surroundings and smiling. For the time being, you had forgotten about your dream, about the power lurking within you and how it could potentially destroy the world. But what took the weight off of your shoulders was that you'd manage to forget about what you had done to the man you swore to protect with your very life.

You closed your eyes for a moment and pictured him. He was standing in front of you, his toned body immediately relaxing at the sight of you. A small smile stretched from the ends of his lips. His deep, blue eyes softened and almost twinkled upon meeting your gaze. Even in the pale moonlight, you could see a dusting of pink across his cheeks. A contented sigh slipped past your lips at the image. It was so real, you could've almost sworn he was talking to you...

"(Y/N)? What are you doing up this late?"

Your eyes snapped open and you turned. Chrom stood behind you as he did in your vision. Yet etched in his face was worry, and his eyes looked more sunken than you had imagined. You felt your heart beat faster as you fidgeted nervously with the ring on your finger.

"O-oh. Chrom. Nothing, really. I just wanted to get some fresh air," you answered, not meeting his gaze.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, placing the back of his hand gingerly against your forehead. A chill ran down your spine at the touch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My tent just got a little stuffy."

"Well...perhaps I could accompany you on your stroll until you're ready to tell me the whole truth?"

Your shoulders visibly sagged at the words. Silently you nodded your head, knowing any further protest would get you nowhere. You exhaled through your nose, disappointed you had now dragged Chrom into your misery. He had enough of his own troubles to face. The last thing you wanted to do was drag him down with yours.

"What are you doing up this late, Chrom?" You asked.

"I heard movement in the camp and wanted to make sure it was no threat," he explained.

"Gods, I'm sorry!" You apologized, blushing. "I didn't realize I was so loud."

"Not really, no," Chrom laughed. "I was awake, too. I had work that needed to be finished."

"Oh," you sighed. You glanced at the ground. Your shoulders sagged again and your face fell.

"(Y/N)," Chrom said, grabbing your shoulders and staring into your eyes. "Will you please tell me why you seem to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

His face was resolute. You could see your reflection in the glint of his eyes. Your own eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep you had gotten. Your hair was disheveled and unkempt. Even your coat seemed to sit unevenly on your shoulders. You looked so small and pathetic in comparison to him...

The weight of it all came crashing down and you fell apart in front of Chrom.

Tears flowed down your face as you explained to him in vivid detail the nightmares that had been plaguing you. You told him of the decisions you'd regretted making and how you felt some of the sacrifices made could have been avoided. After you had spilled your heart, you sat on the ground and covered your face with your hood.

"I'm terrified of the power that lurks within me," you whispered. "What if I can't control it? What if I hurt another soldier or Lucina or Gods forbid...what if I really do kill you?"

"(Y/N), you won't. The person I married is so much stronger than that. You wouldn't let a power like that consume you," he reassured you. He sat down next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and rubbing your back.

"You...you really think so?" You asked, looking at him.

"I know so. And I love you too much to lie to you."

You smiled, your eyes growing heavy as you leaned onto Chrom's chest. You sighed, "Thank you, Chrom. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around your body, picking you up bridal-style as he laughed, "I love you too."

Much too tired to protest, you nuzzled closer to the blunette's chest. He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. The steady rhythm of his steps slowly began to lull you into a peaceful slumber. You heard the flap of your tent being pushed open and felt the slightly damp cloth brush against your face. Chrom then stopped, gently placing you on the ground. He pulled the blankets up to your shoulders and brushed some of the stray strands of your (h/c) locks from your face. You heard him stand and begin to leave.

"...Chrom?" You asked, hearing him stop.

"Yes, my love?" He answered.

"Would you sleep beside me tonight?"

A moment of silence ensued before Chrom answered, "Of course."

He walked over to you, pulling some of the blankets over him. You smiled and turned to face him, cuddling closer to body. He leaned his head gently atop of yours and pulled himself closer to you. You found his hand and held it, a light blush beginning to dust your cheeks.

And for the first time in a long while, you slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrom's is done! :D  
> Hopefully Lon'qu's will be next and then Inigo's.
> 
> Do you guys want specific fathers for the kids? Or do you want me to go with their generic hair colors?


End file.
